


A new pretty lady

by Detailsnotneeded



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel, The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detailsnotneeded/pseuds/Detailsnotneeded
Summary: hulk meets wonder woman
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Kudos: 2





	A new pretty lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fan fic. My very good friend illogiclkat suggested that i give it a try and she helped me with the editing. so if it upsets you or you think its bad blame illogickat. just kidding. illogickat was of great help. hope you enjoy the read

_It took three days and 1000 square miles of chaos to bring the Hulk down. And when we did, no one had an answer what to do with him. So we strapped him to a rock and made him Space’s problem._

_Were we wrong for doing that? He had to be punished and no prison would hold him. Should he be forgiven for what he did because of what happened? Not everyone made it back when we defeated Thanos.......Natasha, his_ pretty lady. _We all felt the loss, but perhaps him greatest of all._

As the Hulk floats through space on his way to the black hole, all he has is his anger and the distant feel of Banner crying. That made Hulk even madder. The Hulk thought, _in all of Banner's smartness why couldn't he bring Natasha back.....his_ pretty lady.

_I’m so sorry._  
_**Banner is Sorry. Banner is sorry. Go to sleep, little man.** _  
_Nnnnnnooooo........._

Then there was only Hulk and his anger. Hours turn into days. Days into years. Finally, the Vibranium cord rock arrives at its destination. The black hole pulls him in but does not kill the Hulk as his no-longer-friends intended. The Hulk is the strongest. Instead, it sends him on a different path.

The Hulk awakens from the heat of reentry no idea where he is at. Hulk doesn’t care. Hulk only angry. He hits the water, slamming into the bedrock of the ocean causing a tsunami. Hulk doesn’t care. Hulk only angry. Hulk comes free from his prison. Hulk does care. Hulk _angry._

Up and out of the water he comes, water rolling off of his body, green skin glistening in the sun. The first thing he lays his eyes upon is a tall pale man and his girly cape. 

_**Hulk smash.** _

The Spectre is first on the scene; he felt the meteor when it passed Mars. Normally, he would not have cared, but this one screamed with hate. The closer it got the stronger it got. He had no idea he would be in danger.

The Spectre was too busy marveling at the new metal that had dropped out of the sky. He floated it over to him...the hate...the anger that came from this meteor consumed his senses. He didn’t even feel it when it happened, it happened so fast. 

_**Hulk smash** _

With one swift kick to the face, Spectre is sent flying. When the Spectre finally realizes what is going on he is picking himself out of a decimated church. 

Wonder woman is watching her monitors when news of the tsunami reaches her. She expects to be waist deep in water pretty soon. When time comes and goes, she is intrigued. She checks the Justice League scanner to find the closest hero is the Spectre. He is in Oakland for some reason. 

_Then who stopped the wave?_

“What’s going on out there?” She reaches out to the Spectre's mind.

“A sentient meteor attacked me,” the reply comes. “If you’re going to go investigate, be careful. It packs a punch. I’m going to fix the damage my impact caused.”

“OK, I’m going to go take a look,” Wonder Woman replies.

It takes her a few minutes to get to the beach at her max speed. Wonder Woman lands and sees the damage is worse than she thought. Someone, or some _thing_ managed to best the Spectre. _Is that even possible?_

Everything for as far as the eye can see is destroyed. Wonder Woman walks over to the meteor and examines it. It doesn’t seem to be doing anything at the moment, so she turns her attention to the sounds coming from some rubble. She frees the people trapped underneath and asks, did they see what did this? 

“A large green man,” they say.

“Do you know which direction he went?” Wonder Woman asks.

At that moment, as if on cue, a lighthouse goes whizzing by her head.

“No worries, I found him.” She turns and declares, “I am Diana of the Amazons and protector of these people. Who are you?”

The Hulk roars and throws more debris at her. She gathers the people and leaps to the to the road up ahead. 

“Run!” She yells to them, just as a lifeguard station slams into her. 

She shrugs it off and retorts, “That’s no way to treat a lady. I will have to teach you some manners.”

They begin to run at each other again. The Hulk cocks back to throat punch, but Wonder Woman is there first with a punch of her own. The Hulk goes flying back into the water. He stands up and begins to roar again. Hulk leaps towards and lands in front of her, kicking her square in the chest. She flies into the side of the cliff, but pulls herself out. As the Hulk runs at her again, she ducks his punch, slides underneath and grabs his ankle in an attempt to trip him up. He turns around and grabs Wonder Woman by her hair, swinging her back around into a punch.

“You shouldn’t pull a ladies hair until she asks,” she snaps as she kicks him in the face. 

The Hulk flings her away.

**“Lady talk to much!!”**

Wonder Woman goes tumbling end over end through the air, somehow landing on her feet.

“Well you’re a strong one,” she declares.

 **“Hulk is the strongest,”** Hulk roars at her. **“Hulk will crush you and everyone.”**

Wonder Woman runs at him as he begins throwing what’s left of the beach houses at her. She barrels through, each one hurting more and more as she gets closer. _I can’t take any more of his direct attacks,_ she thinks. _This creature is a strong as Superman._

As she bursts through the last house, she has just enough time to bring her bracers up to block Hulk’s attack. The shockwave of energy sends a wave of water, debris, and rock outwards as they are both flung far from each other, tumbling across the ground. 

Both are slow to regain their feet.

**“Hulk will smash lady!”**

_Is he getting bigger?_ Wonder Woman asks herself.

**“No one beats the Hulk!”**

One jump, then a run into another leap, and it’s too quick for her to get out of the way. _**Hulk smash.**_ He brings his hands together, ear slapping her. Wonder Woman screams, but before she can fall to her knees there is another blow to her abdomen, she thinks from a kick. She slides face down across the ground. 

The Hulk leaps into the air, intent on crushing Wonder Woman.

“Do you intend on killing this woman for defending these people from us?” It is Banner’s voice, surprisingly steady. “Do you plan on destroying this world for something we caused other people to do to us?”

**“Shut up puny Banner, no mess with Hulk's head.”**

That pause gives Wonder Woman the time to move. She climbs to her feet and sees the green man talking to himself. 

The Hulk begins to slap his face.

**“Get out of my head little man, get out of my head!”**

Wonder Woman takes the opportunity to wrap him in the Lasso of Truth. She observes he seems to get a little smaller.

“Who are you?” She demands.

**“I’m Hulk-”**

“No, Banner.”

**“No, Hulk!”**

“We are both.”

**“No! Banner weak, no need Banner.”**

“Hulk, you must stop this.”

Wonder Woman interrupts. “Where did you come from?”

It is Banner who answers. “From a far away place.”

“Why are you here?” 

**“We lost our pretty lady.”**

Banner continues, “it took everyone we hold dear to stop us, and even then they could only send us away.”

In that moment Diana feels sorry for him. All the hate and anger threatened to overwhelm her like it did the Spectre.

“Hulk, let me speak further with Banner,” she requests.

 **“No!”** Comes the response. **“Banner weak. Hulk strong. The strongest!”**

Diana concentrates harder and tightens her grip on the Lasso of Truth, forcing the Hulk to his knees. He begins to shift between Hulk and Banner, back-and-forth, green skin shifting to pale pink and back. Hulk/Banner strain against the Lasso, trying to stand up. 

Finally, the ropes fall, leaving a man mostly naked in very large pants. 

_A rather attractive man,_ Diana thinks.

“Thank you,” Banner says. “I’ve been trapped inside the Hulk for a long time.”

“How did that happen to you?” Wonder Woman asks.

He begins to explain how he ended up here. She understands his loss, having lost her special someone not once but twice.

When he finishes his tale, Diana speaks. “Let us find you some clothes, Banner. I am Diana Prince.”

“Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you.”

They look into each other’s eyes and see each other‘s pain. Diana reaches out a hand to help him up. Bruce feels that her skin is soft even after all the fighting. He briefly gets lost in a memory, how Natasha’s hands were always soft, not knowing that one day Diana would be his new “pretty lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment good or bad about what you thought


End file.
